How To Bake A Cake
by Amai Taiyou
Summary: Tadashi wants to learn how to bake a cake! He asks Akira for help. My first fanfic...For tbg and II-Chamuel batch '08-'09...


HOW TO BAKE A CAKE

OOO e0w! first fanfic! Sorry if I wasted your time for this! OOO

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, Tadashi, Get up there!" Akira couldn't believe her eyes. Tadashi is bowing in front of her.

"Akira! Please! Teach me how to bake a cake!" He pleaded.

"What? Did you just asked me to teach you how to bake?!?"

"Yes please! Teach me!"

"And why would I teach you?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Because…" Tadashi blushed.

"Because what?" Akira crossed her legs. Tadashi accidentally caught a glimpse on her underwear.

"Akira I saw your panties—" Akira thrust the teapot on his head then straightened her skirt.

"You're a pervert!!! I won't teach you!"

"Akira I'm sorry! Please! Teach me!" Tadashi bowed once again.

"Then tell me why."

"Because…Because I want to bake a cake for the woman I love!" Tadashi blurted.

'_so he loves someone already…"_ Akira felt her heart sank. _'I'm such a fool to think that Tadashi will love me!'_ She bit her lower lip to hold back her tears.

"So, Akira, would you teach me? Please?"

"If Tadashi will be happy, then I would." Akira finally answered.

"Really? Thanks! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tadashi jumped with joy.

"So," Akira stood up, "let's get going"

"Yeah!!!"

Akira led Tadashi to the Kitchen. She can't look at him. Everytime she tries, tears are starting to pour again.

"Here we are." Akira opened the kitchen doors.

"Wow! Smells like food here!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Of course. This is where food is prepared. Wash your hands then wear this." She threw the apron at his face.

"An apron? Can I get the one with no ruffles and not pink?"

"Shut up and just wear it. It protects your shirt from being stained." Although against his will, Tadashi has no choice but to wear the girly apron. Akira brought out the utensils and ingredients needed.

"Let's start devil woman" Tadashi was surprised when Akira did not react.

"First put the eggwhites in the mixing bowl. No Tadashi! The white part only!"

'_Phew! This is harder than I thought!_' Akira said to herself.

"Then put one teaspoon of Cream of Tartar. TADASHIIII!!! You're so stupid that's salt! This is the cream of Tartar!" She threw the bottle to his head.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"Use you're common sense, you idiot! Now we'll mix it using an electric mixer. Just medium speed, Tadashi. Medium speed," Unfortunately, he pressed the "High" button. Eggwhites started to fly everywhere.

"You idiot! Turn it off!" Akira shouted at him.

"I can't! It might bite my fingers off!!!" Tadashi was waving his arms frantically. "Help! Help! The electric mixer!!!" Akira was really pissed off. She covered his mouth.

"Tadashi, you idiot! Shut up! There's no one around so no one will hear you! You'll just pull the plug like this!" Akira pulled the plug and the mixer stopped.

"I'm sorry Akira. I messed up everything."

"There's no point saying sorry. We need to start all over again." She threw away the messed ingredients the brought out another set. "Be careful now Tadashi." She warned. Luckily, he was able to follow her instructions. Except during the mixing part. Tadashi is now afraid to hold an electric mixer.

"Here, I'll teach you. Hold it like this." Akira's hand was holding Tadashi's which is holding the mixer. They both blushed.

"Uhm…So it's like this," Akira guided Tadashi's hand as it swirled the mixer in the eggwhites.

'_Will this be the last time I'll hold your hand like this?_' Akira thought, tears began to fill from her eyes. '_Maybe tomorrow the woman you love will be holding your hand like this and not me. Maybe she will be the one to feed you and beat you._' Tears began to fall from her eyes. Tadashi noticed that something dropped into the batter. He saw that Akira was crying.

"Hey, Akira… Don't cry! Your tears will make the cake salty!" Tadashi joked. But Akira continued to cry. He doesn't know what to do. "Hey. Devil woman why are you crying?" Akira now decided to lie.

"No. Nothing. I just remembered something bad."

'_If I can bake a good cake for you tomorrow, then you won't cry anymore."_ Tadashi thought.

"Okay then. Let's get going!" Tadashi encourage.

'_Let's get going? You saw me crying but you don't care? Don't you know you were the reason why I'm crying?'_ Akira's chest was filled with mixed emotions. Sadness, anger, love. She must do something to ease the pain. As usual, she decided to beat Tadashi. She tried to punch him, but he caught her hand then pulled her to a hug.

"Am I? Am I the reason why you are crying?" Tadashi whispered.

'_Don't lie this time Akira.'_ A voice inside her said. She nodded.

"What did I do wrong?"

'_Now he's playing dumb again._'

"Tadashi don't play dumb. You know why." To Akira's surprise, Tadashi laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Akira, you're jealous on yourself!" Tadashi said, gasping for air.

"Huh?"

"Akira!" He touched both of her shoulders. "You are that woman. You are the woman I love! I love you Akira! I love you!" Akira was still confused.

"What?"

"You're so slow, you are that woman I am talking about. I wanted to bake a cake for you, to repay all the treats that you have given me and to confess that I love you. But I don't know how to bake a cake. And you're the only one I know who knows how. So asked you to teach me." Tadashi grinned. Akira felt her blood pressure rise, her heart is pumping so much blood! She's so overwhelmed!

"Ta…da…shi…" She cracked her knuckles. Tadashi was frozen to the wall.

"A- Akira… Have mercy…"

"No way…"

Tadashi closed his eyes. '_This will be the most painful beating in my life. But at least I've told her what I feel. Now I should know how she feel._' He waited for a punch, an uppercut or a kick, but instead he received a deep kiss. '_Nice. She loves me._" He thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all! Hahahha… I know it's not that good, but I put 100% effort in that. So please review and tell me what to improve! Please! I'm begging you!!!

…tbg_01 miss ko na kayo!!! Tin basahin mo sana to.


End file.
